


Say Your Prayers

by cafedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel/Human relationship, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, Square: Good vs. Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeluna/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: He's not a man of faith but Doyoung will build one for Taeyong; he will make him as his shrine. He would make Taeyong his own god and his place their personal kingdom.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	Say Your Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics from [Say Your Prayers by Blithe](https://open.spotify.com/track/3KwVYKnUKWo3zyLZ7LOZjy?si=Q5Z0plbiRqyofx9LATGHSA)

_Are we on the same page? Yeah_  
_We ain't making it to church_  
_I want you on your worst behaviour_  
_Got you begging to be saved, yeah_  
_You better say your prayers_  
_'Cause baby, you know why we came here_

Angels are divine beings so it really shouldn't come off as a surprise when they grace the earth with their presence for some taste of divine touches, no matter how sinful, no matter how tainting. 

For a moment Taeyong had almost forgotten who he was when Doyoung's hand immediately found their way on his hips the moment his bare toes touched the floor of his apartment's small veranda. The man has been waiting for him, patient of his descent, for their reunion that would steal both of their breaths away. 

"It took you long to get back," Doyoung whispers against Taeyong's pale golden hair. His mouth slowly making its way down, _down,_ against the shell of the angel's ear, the side of his neck, nosing against the expanse of skin that made Taeyong shiver and deft hands seeking purchase against the fabric of Doyoung's shirt. 

"I— I'm here now," Taeyong stutters, eyes fluttering close. He bites his lips in between pearly white teeth that soon parted when Doyoung decided to open his mouth against the column of his neck, wet tongue licking down a thin stripe until he settled on a spot where he could suck a bruise. Taeyong lets out a stifled moan.

"Good," Doyoung breathes against his collarbones. "I have great things planned for you." He tightens one arm around the angel, the other caressing his face as he looks at him. 

That night Taeyong braced himself on Doyoung's shoulders while he fills himself with all of Doyoung who was under him, holding his waist steady while Taeyong rolled his hips, grinds, finding a steady rhythm that would somehow turn into erratic rocking on Doyoung's lap. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the air around them but it doesn't tether the angel from closing his eyes shut in ecstasy and throwing his head back when Doyoung began to thrust up into his heat, meeting every movement of Taeyong whenever he sinks down on the the raven haired man's cock, taking all of him in one swoop. 

"Will you come untouched for me? Just like this, riding my cock like a desperate angel that you are?" Doyoung spoke over the punched out moans that Taeyong lets out. 

Taeyong almost didn't catch that, he's leaking pre-cum against his and Doyoung's stomachs with the way he's pressing himself against the other man's torso, seeking for an anchor as he continued to fuck himself. "Come on, Taeyong, I know you heard me. Clear your mind a little."

Taeyong thought it's unfair, to be _clearing his mind a little_ when he can almost feel himself ready to spill without being touched. Only when Doyoung snapped his hips up, so roughly did he have the mind to speak but not before he cried in pleasure. 

"Yes, _ah—_ yes, please. Anything, anything— just," he sobbed, "I'm so close, Doyoung." 

In the confines of that apartment, Taeyong is his own being— Doyoung will make sure of that. He's not a man of faith but he will build one for Taeyong; he will make him as his shrine, whisper praises against every inch of his skin, worship every nook and corners of his body with his hands. He would make Taeyong his own god and his place their personal kingdom.

"Yes, that's right, good angel. Melt into filth for me, beg me for more." Doyoung titled his head up to capture Taeyong's swollen lips into his, the kiss was just tongue and teeth clashing in a desperate attempt to drown out their sounds when they began to meet each other's thrusts manically. 

When dawn rises, Doyoung rolls out of bed to watch Taeyong with his skin glowing like he's wrapped in moon dust. The tall man strides towards the angel, enveloping him in an embrace, one that is already emanating with longing, unsure of when the earth would feel his presence again. 

But just like every other dawn that Taeyong ascends back up to where he belongs, Doyoung kisses the back of Taeyong's hand before he departs; a promise of a welcoming haven and his own personal heaven when he visits him again. 

_So good it hurts_  
_Hotter than Hell, am I making your body work?_  
_Say the words_  
_I'ma be giving you everything you deserve_


End file.
